


White Christmas

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin goes to a carol service. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/21/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/16064.html))

Minseok had always been a fan of Christmas Carols. He himself had been in many a choir over the holiday period in his twenty three years of life. And though he had never been the lead he had still enjoyed himself immensely. There was just something about the holiday spirit, and the harmonies that always sent shivers down his spine.  
  
This year he hadn't had the free time to take part in a choir. He had been promoted at work recently and his working hours had increased for a time. Now though they were starting to settle again, just in time for the choirs to start performing. In fact one of his favourite choirs was performing that very night. He had never attempted to join that specific one. Their vocals were beyond spectacular and he didn't feel like his voice was up to scratch for them at all. He always went to see them perform though.  
  
And this year would be no exception. He had even circled the date on his calendar in thick black marker pen so he wouldn't forget. And that morning when he had seen what the day was a wide excited smile had spread across his face. He had been almost unbearable whilst at work, all his colleagues asking him why he was so bouncy and jittery. He had simply replied with a 'Nothing really, just happy.' which wasn't completely a lie. But the last time he had told someone of his love for carols and choirs they had proceeded to laugh at him.  
  
Once he had reached home, he had quickly prepared himself a filling and warming meal before snuggling on his sofa watching the holiday specials of his usual shows whilst he waited for time to pass. And soon enough the clock hit 6:30pm and Minseok quickly moved to wrap himself up warm for his trip outside. On went the thick woollen coat, with a scarf wrapped around his neck which he tucked into the top of his coat. He added a final pair of gloves before he grabbed his keys and locked up.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the carol service and he was happy to find that he had arrived early enough to get one of the best spots. They were a popular choir and he knew that within minutes the place would fill, so he definitely picked the perfect time to arrive. He even got to watch as the members of the choir took up their places and he took in all their excited faces with an excited smile of his own on his face.  
  
His eyes though caught the eyes of one boy in particular. He looked fairly young, his eyes shining with happiness and his cheeks flushed from the cold. At closer look though Minseok could see a maturity in the other's face, so he probably wasn't that far off his own age. The short male had never seen him before, and looking through the small programme he had been given he worked out that he was one of a few new names on the list. He was either Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae or Lu Han... Considering he didn't look Korean that meant he was either Yixing or Luhan...  
  
Whoever he was though he was beautiful. He was obviously handsome as well, but there was a beauty to his features that set him apart from everyone else in the room, in Minseok's opinion anyway. And as the other's face lit up in a happy smile, the short office worker had to look away as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
He kept his eyes distracted from the angelic looking male, focusing instead on the programme in his hands until the carol service finally started. And when the first opening chords of the harmony reached his ears, Minseok smiled. It didn't take long before he lost himself into the music, happily applauding at the end of each song.  
  
The song choice was varied from classic carols to popular western Christmas songs. But all were holiday themed. There were numbers which the whole choir sang as well as other songs that small groups sang and even a solo or two. Glancing down at the programme again, the brunette noticed that another solo was next... Luhan. Ah, one of the new names! He must be really good then if he was getting a solo in his first year of being in the choir. He was singing 'White Christmas' by Bing Crosby... One of Minseok's favourites.  
  
Looking back up, Minseok's jaw almost dropped as the male he had been admiring earlier stepped forwards into the spotlight. He watched intently as the male, who he now knew to be called Luhan, opened his mouth and began to sing. Immediately a shiver ran up the office worker's spine. Luhan's voice was beautiful, soft yet powerful when it needed to be. And Minseok watched in awed wonder as Luhan  _felt_  every thing he was singing. He was an emotive singer. And every word that left his mouth seeped into Minseok's heart.  
  
The short brunette could not take his eyes off of the other as he sang, and he found himself losing himself in his thoughts, though he could still hear every word and every note that Luhan sang. He was hit with a mental barrage of images that all included he and Luhan in some way.  
  
The first scene that hit him was of the two of them playing in the snow. They were rough-housing trying to get snow down the back of each other's necks. Luhan's face was flushed red from the cold and from the laughter that bubbled up from his mouth every time Minseok lunged for him. Apparently the taller was faster than him as he kept avoiding him every time he moved. He hadn't managed to get snow down his neck though.  
  
Minseok watched in his mind as he managed to wrap his arms around the other, pulling him down as his momentum brought them into a snow drift. He could almost feel the warmth of the other pressed against him, and the Minseok in his mind blushed softly as he smiled warmly at the other. Luhan was led on top of him, and he smiled down at him for a moment before leaning closer.  
  
Of course that was the moment the image in his head changed into something else. Now they were curled up on his sofa in his apartment. The fire was on in front of them, warming them from head to toe as they apparently snuggled. They had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, and Minseok could even taste it whilst in reality he listened to Luhan sing. It was sweet yet still had a bite to it. The perfect kind of hot chocolate complete with whipped cream.  
  
He watched in his mind's eye as Luhan pulled the mug away only to have whipped cream on his nose. It was an absolutely adorable sight, and apparently daydream Minseok thought so to, as he affectionately reached out and wiped the cream away with an affectionate smile. The look that Luhan was giving him in return made his heart start to flutter. And he was filled with an immense warmth as the taller cupped his cheek, his thumb gently caressing his skin.  
  
He wasn't surprised when the scene changed again and he was face to face with a Christmas tree. He could hear Luhan's giggles though from the other side. Apparently they were decorating it together. They were in his apartment again, he noticed. He guessed in his dream world they lived there together.  
  
He was currently stringing the tree with lights while Luhan worked on the tinsel. He was just moving around to Luhan's side of the tree when he felt something scratchy around his neck. Looking down he met a face full of gold. The taller had apparently decided that the tree was boring and decorating Minseok was much more fun. And the office worker couldn't help but just chuckle as he stood there, allowing the other to hook baubles into his shirt and balance the star on the top of his head.  
  
He was enjoying the sight of Luhan's face lit up with joy and mirth when the scene changed yet again. They were back in front of the fire now, the tree was twinkling in the corner of the room and there was a pile of presents on the floor in front of them. Minseok had one in his lap that he was opening. He pulled the paper off and smiled down happily at the warm fluffy jumper in his lap. Perfect, it was just what he needed. And without hesitation he slipped it over his head before snuggling into it.  
  
He watched with an almost nervous feeling in his stomach as Luhan picked up a small wrapped box. That was Minseok's present for him. He somehow knew that he had saved up a chunk of his salary for it, and he hoped beyond hoped that Luhan would like it. As the paper was slowly removed, Minseok bit on his bottom lip softly and he watched the taller nervously as he finally opened the box.  
  
Sat inside, nestled between two velvet cushions was a ring. It was a simple ring, but he had thought that Luhan wouldn't want anything too extravagant. He didn't need anything fancy, for Luhan was the real beauty... in Minseok's eyes anyway. And when the beaming smile blossomed on the taller's face, and happy tearful eyes were turned onto him, Minseok couldn't help but smile back at him, affection and devotion clear in his eyes.  
  
He was almost sad to see that scene fade. But another one didn't replace it. Instead Minseok found himself returning to the present again as Luhan sang the last few notes of the song. He looked almost shy as everyone gathered, including Minseok, erupted into applause and his cheeks flushed a soft red, just like he had done in a few of the scenes the shorter had seen in his mind.  
  
Luhan had returned to his place in the group, and there were a few more group numbers before they reached the end of the show. The whole place erupted into applause once more, and many a donation was giving for the charity that the choir always sang for. And Minseok watched from the sidelines as the choir dispersed to talk to various audience members. Many of whom were approaching Luhan to congratulate him on his amazing solo.  
  
Minseok wanted to do that. He wanted to go up to the other male and strike up a conversation with him. But he was nervous. After everything that he had pictured when he had sang... He was nervous. He was scared. But something inside him was telling him that he  _had_  to.  
  
So bucking up his courage, the short office worker nodded to himself before he made his move. Luhan had just finished talking to a group of enthusiastic teenagers when he had caught Minseok's eye and had given him an almost shy smile in return.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Was the words that left the shorter's mouth. Not a 'Hello', or a 'Fantastic show', no... He went straight in with a direct compliment. And he was rewarded with a soft blush on the other's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." Luhan replied, his speaking voice just as angelic to Minseok as his singing voice had been.  
  
They continued to simply smile at each other shyly for a few moments before Minseok licked at his lips and almost nervously offered Luhan his hand. "I'm Minseok."  
  
"Luhan." The taller smiled again, taking Minseok's offered hand in a gentle shake. The other's skin felt smooth under his palm, and the small office worker wondered what his hand would feel like entwined with his. He was brought back to reality as the other continued to speak. "It's nice to meet you Minseok."  
  
"You too." Minseok smiled back.  
  
They had continued to speak for a little while longer, only leaving when the venue began to kick everyone out so they could clean up and close. They had awkwardly lingered outside of the door for a few moments before more words were shared and both males had parted ways with soft happy smiles on their faces. Their phones warm, with a new contact added into each, and their schedules had a coffee date pencilled in for the very next day.  
  
Maybe those daydreams would someday become reality? Minseok very much hoped so.


End file.
